Sweet dreams are made for drama class
by sweetcrimefighter
Summary: What would happen if Bella started talking in her sleep while in class? This is a all human, stupid crackfic I came up with in about 20 minutes. Read if you like. Funny ONE-SHOT


**Sweet dreams are made for drama class**

_"MMMM... Edward... so good..." _she murmered in her sleep as everyone in the class tried to contain their laughter as not to wake her up. They had been listening to her talking in her sleep for minutes now, it was so fascinating, but more than anything, simply hilarious.

Edward had buried his head in his hands, embaressed by Bella's speech. He thought they were merely friends - he had no idea this was what she really wished for. Though, it was strangly satisfying to him, as a certain mister in his pants was fighting hard against Edward's struggle for control. If the class knew he was getting turned on by this, they would laugh at him even more than they already did Bella.

_"No, lower... Yes, right there... ah, baby..." _Bella murmered again, Edward groaned, he wondered why the teacher was also laughing instead of waking her up and returning to teach the class. He could feel the stares of his fellow class mates on his back and hoped they would stop soon, or he'd completely loose it. He was fighting so hard against his own body's action, his entire posture was rigid. It was rather uncomfortable.

"Yo, man, she's got it bad for you." Jasper, one of Edward's best friends, laughed as Jasper hit him on his back. I was about to scowl at him, when Bella spoke again, this time about someone other than Edward.

_"Jasper... come... join... bring Mike..." _she muttered, by which half the class fell silent with shock and the other half roared with laughter. All eyes turned to Jasper - who was fiercely blushing - and Mike, the volatile little boy a few seets away from Bella, who smiled, smug about the fact that Bella was dreaming about him.

Bella shifted a little in her seat, everyone grew silent instantly, expecting her to wake up. She didn't, however, she just continued dreaming, shocking the class more and more. The only one who didn't seem shocked was Mr. Volturi, he seemed to find this ordeal very amusing.

_"Touch me... Alice... Yes... amazing..." _Bella said, apparantly now dreaming about the small pixie-like girl who sat next to her - who now seemed shocked and slightly in awe as well. It seemed as if Bella was dreaming about the entire class.

It was a small class, it only consisted of 8 students; it was the drama class, most students didn't like it, they thought it was too silly to be considered a real class.

The class consisted of Bella Swan, the girl currently dreaming of everyone - then there was Edward Cullen, Jasper Whitlock, Alice Brandon, Mike Newton, Jessica Stanley, Angela Weber and Emmet McCarty. There was also the teacher, Aro Volturi, the everlasting child trapped in an adults body. He was the funniest teacher ever.

_"Em, oh, there, yeah, ahhh, best ever..." _Bella now whispered, talking about Emmet now, Emmet grinned, he was clearly pleased she was dreaming of him too. It started to seem a little unlikely to Edward that she'd dream of everyone in the class. It seemed somewhat too organised; as if she was doing it on purpose. But who would do that on purpose. No one, Edward concluded, she was just dreaming.

_"Jess... Ange... don't stop... never stop._" That was it, the final straw, now everyone had been included in her dream, everyone exept Aro, of course. Now everyone had joined in the laughter, even Edward - who was still embaressed because his name had been mentioned so much, and a little annoyed that it wasn't being mentioned now.

_"Aro... older... better... love." _Now everyone was shocked into silence and a little nausiated - everyone exept Aro, who was laughing so hard he was crying.

"Bella, it's good now, wake up dear," He said through his laughter, everyone stared from him to Bella in shock. Bella looked as if she was waking up, she stretched her arms, yawning, before bursting into laughter.

"This was all a set-up?" Alice asked Aro or Bella, no one was really sure, since she was staring from one to the other, her eyes tinkling with exitement. Aro simply nodded, he still couldn't contain his laughter long enough to answer. Bella finally explained, while still chuckling.

"Aro wanted to play a joke on everyone; he was going to do it himself, but thought it would freak us out; so he asked me to do it. Since he thought it would be funniest coming from me. Jeez, you guys should see all your faces right about now!" Bella said, starting up her laughter once more.

It didn't take long before everyone got over the shock of being tricked and joined in the laughter. It was so typical for Aro to pull a stunt like that. And to think of it, it was very funny, especially when they looked at everyone's faces.

For the rest of the short hour, they continued to laugh, some crying, some having trouble breathing because they couldn't stop. It was one of the best lessons they had ever had. And everyone complimented Bella for being such a great actress, though Edward had thought at one point she was faking it.

**THE END**

_**OH, BTW, everyone was human in this crackfic.**_


End file.
